


voracious love, to what do you not drive the hearts of men?

by thethirdphiladelphiavireo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Greek Mythology AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Ending, but make it gay, dido and aeneas basically, nothing graphic but if you know the story of dido and aeneas...yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdphiladelphiavireo/pseuds/thethirdphiladelphiavireo
Summary: Adora flushed as the queen moved forward.“And, other formalities…Would you be amenable to dropping those as well?” Her hand landed on Adora’s arm meaningfully. It was a warm shock in the freezing air, lighting up Adora’s entire body.Adora swallowed and purposefully lowered her gaze, allowing it to boldly trace the queen’s bare body. She looked back up, and her stomach clenched with pooling heat at the hunger in Catra’s eyes.“I think I would be.”...A retelling of the myth of Dido and Aeneas, and, no. The ending hasn't changed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	voracious love, to what do you not drive the hearts of men?

Adora crouched on the deck of her ship, bracing herself against the roiling pitches of the ocean’s waves beneath them, soaked to the bone with sea-spray and rain alike. It was so dark that she could hardly make out the terrified faces of her crew—glimpses of them came in the flashes of the bright white lightning striking all around them.

A hand clutched her shoulder. Queen Glimmer’s hand.

“Sea Hawk’s found a cove!” the queen shouted over the howling wind. She was inches from Adora’s face, but Adora still had trouble understanding her words. “We’re getting out of this storm!”

Thank the gods for Sea Hawk.

It took a long time to actually reach safety, battling against the harsh winds that battered their sails. Thankfully, as they neared their destination, the storm calmed somewhat. The rain slowed, the ocean stilled, and faint moonlight began to peek through the black clouds in the sky. Adora took a deep breath and clutched the ship’s railing. The gods must have heard her crew’s desperate prayers and taken pity on them.

The last survivors of the great city of Bright Moon landed on an unfamiliar coast, wet, cold, and exhausted.

Glimmer immediately began to dole out orders. Bow stood by her side, thoughtful and supportive. It hadn’t been easy for Glimmer to adjust to her role as queen during such trying times. Losing her mother was awful, of course, and to lose her homeland as well?

Not for the first time, Adora cursed Horde Prime’s name.

“Adora?”

“Yes, your Majesty?”

“Transform into She-ra and help the rest of our people begin to set up camp for the night.”

Adora nodded and unsheathed the sword at her side. Uttering a quick prayer to the gods, she hefted it above her head and felt a surge of strength rush through her body—a welcome change. When the transformation was complete, she lowered her weapon and blinked down at Glimmer and Bow. All around her, the crew muttered and whistled approvingly. It had been months since Adora had last turned into She-ra—the giant warrior was simply too large and unwieldy for the ship, no matter how strong or useful she could be. Her appearance seemed to boost morale, perhaps reminding them all that the gods (or at least, some of the gods) looked on their people favorably.

Glimmer smiled, her eyes bright and excited. Even she wasn’t immune the mystique of She-ra. “Good. Now, Bow, why don’t you scope out the forest, see if you can catch any game to feed the crew for now…”

Bright Moon’s people slept beneath the stars, fresh-caught deer in their bellies and warm fires roaring in their camp. It was the most pleasant sleep they’d gotten in a long time.

…

Adora awoke to the sound of Glimmer’s authoritative voice ringing through camp. “State your names and intentions!”

She sprung to her feet, her hand immediately flying to the hilt of her sword, which was lying beside her bedroll. It looked like most of the crew was already awake and ready for the day—they must’ve let her rest longer than usual. Everyone’s attention was focused on the far edge of camp, where two magicats kneeled before Bright Moon’s queen, unarmed.

“We’ve come to inquire about yours,” one of them stated, his eyes glued to the sandy beach below. “You are within the territory of Queen Catra of Half Moon, and in her name, we ask you who you are and why you are here. Have you come to make war with us? To trade? To make a treaty?”

Glimmer narrowed her eyes and lowered her staff—she’d been wielding it against them, ready to strike at any stray movement. “I am Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, daughter of Angella,” she said. “My people were blown here by a storm. We do not mean you any harm. In fact, I would like to formally request your hospitality.”

The two magicats’ eyes widened. They turned to look at each other, then faced Glimmer again. “We are honored to be in your presence, your Majesty,” the magicat spoke again. “Please, come with us back to our Queen’s palace. We cannot grant you hospitality on her behalf, but, there, you may find her favor.”

Glimmer, Adora, and Bow all exchanged cautious glances. This was a good opportunity—too good to pass up. If they were given refuge in Half Moon, they could let their people rest, and hopefully would be given additional supplies for their voyage. But if they were being double-crossed…

“May I bring my two advisors with me?” Glimmer asked. “They won’t be any trouble to you, I assure you.”

The magicat nodded. “Of course.”

With that, the five of them set off for Half Moon, walking through the winding paths of the thick forest that bordered the beach. The two magicats led the way, making pleasant conversation with Glimmer while Adora and Bow allowed themselves to fade into the background, appearing as innocuous and harmless as they could. At one of the magicats’ jokes, Glimmer laughed and slapped Adora on the shoulder. Her hand slipped down and subtly brushed against the hilt of her sword. The message was clear _: if things start to look hairy, do not hesitate to bring out She-ra_.

“Here we are,” one of the magicats said as they rounded a bend, the trees finally beginning to thin. “Half Moon.”

Adora, Bow, and Glimmer all gaped. The landscape in front of them was absolutely dominated by a huge, towering city wall—maybe even as tall as the walls of Bright Moon had been, before it fell. The wall was smooth and well-built, and looked fairly solid. There were magicat soldiers posted all around the top, surveying the land below, armed with bows slung across their backs.

“That is some beautiful craftsmanship,” Bow marveled. “How could I have never heard of this place before?”

The magicats laughed. “Well, these walls are no heirloom from our ancestors,” one of them said. “These walls, and our very city, were only recently built—all by Queen Catra.”

Adora’s eyebrows rose. That certainly was very impressive, to construct such a sturdy, gorgeous monument within a lifetime.

She only hoped her own people would be able to do the same when they reached their destined lands.

The inside of the city proved to be just as wonderful as the outside. Children laughed and played in its cobbled streets, shaded by tall, pristine temples and lush trees. Merchants draped in finery turned and stared as the three humans walked by—their escorts kept them at bay, thankfully.

In the center of it all was their destination—Queen Catra’s palace. As they neared the structure, Adora admired its architecture. She’d never been one for the arts, outside of the arts of war, but even she could appreciate the graceful design—tall, domineering; and yet, at them same time, reserved and elegant.

The party came to a stop outside of two large, brass plated doors. The magicats opened them, bowing graciously and allowing the three of them to enter.

Adora’s jaw dropped.

The cavernous throne room was empty, leaving its three guests to give their full, undivided attention to the décor. And the décor was breathtaking—large, vibrant mosaics tiled the walls, depicting so many different stories it was difficult to wrap one’s head around.

At Adora’s side, Glimmer gasped. “Mom?”

Adora and Bow turned. Glimmer was looking at one of the scenes in awe, tears brimming at her eyes.

The mosaic clearly depicted Bright Moon—or, at least, what Bright Moon used to be—with the radiant Queen Angella front and center, flanked by her two most trusted generals: her courageous, headstrong daughter, and the mythical, gods-given warrior, She-ra.

One of the magicats nodded. “We’ve all heard the stories of your great city, your Majesty. And of its fall. Queen Catra was so moved by it that she endeavored to immortalize it here, for all of Half Moon to remember your brave people by.”

Glimmer nodded and wiped her eyes. “I’ll have to thank her.”

Just after Glimmer had spoken, the doors to the throne room opened again. A flock of people walked in, shouting and striving for the attention of the one in the center of the crowd—a beautiful, finely dressed magicat with mismatched eyes and a proud tilt to her head. She surveyed them all coolly, unruffled by their words.

“But, your Majesty, the trade deal—”

“Our harvest—”

“The tariffs—”

“The harbor—”

“Quiet.” Despite her volume not being quite as loud as the others, the central magicat’s words echoed through the throne room. Everyone else fell silent.

She sighed. “All of you, trust your superiors and follow your orders. Do not overstep them to raise your concerns with me directly; I put them in their posts for a reason. Have I led you astray yet?”

No one responded to her question.

“Indeed not.” The magicat snorted. “Now, return to your duties. As you can see, I have guests.”

All heads swiveled and turned to look at Glimmer, Bow, and Adora. Slowly, the crowd filed out of the throne room, leaving the three of them alone with the beautiful magicat and the two guards.

Queen Catra.

“I assume you three come from the ships that were spotted on our beaches this morning?” the queen asked. “I should hope you aren’t dangerous, seeing as my own men brought you here.”

Glimmer shook her head and stepped forward, kneeling before Queen Catra. “We mean you no harm, your Majesty. I am Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, the famous city razed by Horde Prime. My people came here by chance, and I am now asking for your hospitality.”

Queen Catra hummed, looking down at Glimmer with narrowed eyes. Adora swallowed. Her fingers itched for her sword. The queen hadn’t done anything dangerous, but Adora’s voyages had taught her it was often safer to assume the worst of those she encountered.

“Granted,” Queen Catra drawled lazily, stepping away.

Glimmer blinked. “Granted?”

“Yes, granted. Has your time at sea made you deaf?”

“I—no, I—” Glimmer looked to be caught between overwhelming relief and annoyance. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

Queen Catra shrugged. “I suppose it’s the least I can do. Your people have suffered a great many hardships.” She wandered around the throne room, coming to stop before the mural of Bright Moon. “Besides, I always wanted to meet the three mighty leaders of Bright Moon, famed for its wealth and its…godly favor. Though you’re the only one to have survived, I feel bound to receive your people.”

Glimmer rose. “Only one to have survived?”

“Yes. I take it your mother and She-ra are dead, no? Or else, you would not be queen, and you would have brought your strongest warrior here to challenge me if I threatened your life.” Queen Catra turned to her two guards. “Go and make room for all of Bright Moon’s survivors to sleep comfortably tonight. Tell the cooks to prepare a feast, and that they should do so every night until our guests depart. And begin gathering provisions for their voyages.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” The two magicats bowed and exited the room.

“Thank you, Queen Catra. For all you’re doing for my people.” Glimmer said. “On behalf of all of Bright Moon, I, Queen Glimmer, and She-ra, both thank you.”

Queen Catra’s brow furrowed. “She-ra?”

Adora finally stepped forward, coming out of the background and into the center of the throne room. She drew her sword slowly and uttered her prayer. The room was bathed in golden light as she transformed.

Adora—now She-ra—kneeled in front of Queen Catra, though it had little effect. She was so tall that even on her knee, the top of her head reached Queen Catra’s chin.

“Thank you for all your hospitality,” she said, making furtive eye contact with the queen. “May the gods bless your city.”

Queen Catra nodded. “Of course, She-ra. Think nothing of it.”

Adora smiled good-naturedly and rose.

“We should return to the ship, to bring our people to the city,” Bow said, bowing to Queen Catra.

The queen nodded. “Yes, you should. However…” she turned to look at Adora with piercing eyes. “I wonder if you, She-ra, would stay here with me? I would like to hear the story of your people’s battles and journeys from a soldier who fought in the war between Bright Moon and the Horde. Every account I’ve heard has been second-hand, and I believe a conversation with you would be…illuminating.”

Adora turned to Glimmer, who nodded. She looked back at Queen Catra. “Of course, your Majesty,” she said. “Whatever you wish to know, you may ask.”

…

Telling Queen Catra the story of Bright Moon’s fall was as liberating as it was exhausting. The queen was a quiet, curious listener, unlike many of those that Adora had encountered on the journey to Bright Moon’s new homeland. There was a strange kind of kinship in her eyes—Adora found its roots of few days later, standing atop the city walls with the queen at her side, breathing in the salty air of Half Moon’s harbor.

“I, too, am somewhat of a fugitive from my home,” Queen Catra said, a wry smile tugging at her lips. “I was once the princess of another kingdom, far from here. I was meant to inherit the throne but then…” she hesitated, her tail curling at her side. Adora did her best to look on encouragingly. “Then, one of my parent’s advisors— a horrible woman named Shadow Weaver—she began a coup. Killed them, and would’ve killed me, if I hadn’t escaped. She allied herself with Horde Prime and many of my people fled with me. We came here and founded Half Moon, far from the Horde’s reach.”

“That’s horrible,” Adora said. She shook her head and stared contemplatively down at the waves below. “The Horde has ruined us both.”

“Not ruined,” the queen replied. Adora looked up and flushed under the intensity of her gaze, blue and gold boring into her. “Stronger.”

Adora hesitated, then nodded. “Stronger,” she echoed.

Catra smiled and turned back to survey her people working away on the ships below. Adora watched her out of the corner of her eyes, admiring the contrast of her proud profile against the blue skies of Half Moon.

…

“Our people seem to be enjoying the rest,” Adora said, relaying news to Queen Glimmer. “Their lodgings are fair; the food is good and plentiful. I’m not sure they’ll ever want to leave,” she joked.

Glimmer nodded, smoothing out her clothing. “That’s good to know.”

There was a long silence between the two of them as Glimmer shuffled around her chambers—a large, well-decorated guestroom that Catra had given to her the day they’d arrived, a little over a month ago.

“You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself here,” Glimmer finally said. She looked up at Adora. “Will you be able to leave?”

Adora furrowed her brow. “Of course I will,” she said. “It’s our people’s destiny. I wouldn’t disobey Light Hope’s words.”

“Alright, I’m glad to hear that.” Glimmer replied. “I’m just…worried, I suppose. You’ve been becoming very close with Queen Catra,” she observed.

“…What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re always spending so much time with one another. Drinking late into the night, reclining on the palace’s coaches together…”

“That was only one time,” Adora protested, coloring at the memory of the queen’s lithe, warm body pressed against her own. “I…She asks me to tell her stories. And I do. Is it a crime to return the kindness of one’s host?”

“Of course not. As long as that’s all it is.” Glimmer finished dressing herself. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“I’m going out hunting.”

“By yourself?”

“…With the queen.”

“Oh, for gods’ sakes Adora!”

“What?

“Can’t you see? Adora, she’s courting you!”

Adora blinked. “What? No, she would never, she’s—and I’m—”

Glimmer groaned. “You are so dense sometimes I wonder how my mother ever made you a general.” She took a deep breath. “Adora, do not offend her. But please do not indulge her either. We both know that very soon, our people will have to leave to pursue our destiny. Do not forget it.”

Adora nodded. “Yes, your Majesty.”

“And Adora?”

“Yes?”

“Try not to look so happy about her being interested in you!”

Adora schooled the little smile that had spread across her face. “Right.”

…

Even out hunting in the woods, Queen Catra looked beautiful—like a goddess plucked off Olympus and set among the mortals to dazzle them into groveling submission.

Adora coughed and clutched the reins of her horse tighter. She shifted in her saddle, dragging her attention away from the queen and back on to the path ahead.

The hunting was going better than expected. Frankly, Adora hadn’t expected Queen Catra to be so skilled with the bow, or riding, or tracking. In her experience, royalty weren’t particularly fond of such activities, though she supposed that might just be Glimmer’s preference. She was impressed.

“You’re keeping up with me well,” the queen remarked from up ahead. “Your queen’s consort, the archer, came with me the other day and did not fare as easily.”

“Is that so?”

The queen nodded.

A smile tugged at the corner of Adora’s lips. “I’ll be sure to embarrass him when we return to the palace.”

Queen Catra laughed.

The two continued on in comfortable silence. Adora listened to the birds chirping in the trees contentedly. She’d missed this—missed nature—out on the sea.

“Beautiful…” she murmured, admiring the way sunlight streamed through the woods’ thick foliage and dappled the forest floor.

“Isn’t it?” The queen’s voice was strong and proud. “This is my favorite place in Half Moon.”

“It’s dearer to you than even the palace you built?” Adora asked, amusement tinging her words.

Queen Catra shrugged. “At least I didn’t have to do any of the work to create the forest.”

“Fair enough.”

They plodded along for a little while longer. Queen Catra cast long glances all around them as her sensitive ears swiveled at the slightest sounds. Suddenly, she frowned and looked up.

“What is it?”

“Rain. It’s coming.”

Adora blinked. It was still perfectly sunny out. “…Indeed.”

Queen Catra rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Follow me,” she finally said. “There’s shelter this way, though I fear we won’t make it in time.”

The queen was right.

They didn’t make it in time.

Just moments after her prediction, dark clouds swarmed overhead and let out a torrent of raindrops, pelting the two riders as they rode as fast as they could through the thick, tangled woods. By the time they reached the shelter the queen spoke of—a little cave in the side of a rugged cliff face—they were both thoroughly drenched.

The two dismounted and raced inside to safety.

“Some god must be plotting against me,” Queen Catra said through chattering teeth. “I’m sorry, Adora. I would’ve never taken you out here if I’d known the weather would become so terrible.”

“You couldn’t have known, your Majesty,” Adora reassured her. “And besides, a little water never hurt She-ra.”

“I suppose not.”

They stood in the cold air of cave, watching the rain pour outside and shivering in their soaked clothing.

“I don’t think it’ll be letting up soon,” the queen said, chewing on her lip. She turned to look at Adora. “Would you mind if I disrobed? Just to dry off faster and keep from freezing.” She looked nervous—not a look Adora thought she’d ever seen on the queen.

Adora nodded. “Of course, your Majesty.” She turned to face the rocky wall of the cave, her back to the queen. She picked at her fingernails, swallowing thickly.

Behind her, she heard the rustle and _thump_ of wet fabric on the ground as Queen Catra stripped. It was an involved process, apparently—it seemed like hours passed while Adora stared at the cave wall, doing her best to not imagine what was going on behind her. Then, she heard a quiet curse. Adora’s eyebrows rose. “Your Majesty? Everything alright?”

“Yes, yes, everything’s fine, just—” the queen’s voice shook with effort. “A damn button giving me trouble.”

“Would you like assistance?”

There was silence for a few long moments, aside from thunder in the distance and the drizzle of rain.

“Are you offering?”

“I am.”

“…Alright, then.”

Adora turned back around. The queen’s face was hesitant, unsure—she looked like she was trying to figure Adora out. Adora squirmed under her scrutiny. She wanted to look away, but she figured the queen’s face was probably the safest territory for her gaze right now—she didn’t want to risk appearing like she was drooling over her mostly naked body.

Adora drew close to Queen Catra with bated breath. Her eyes darted down, immediately honing in on the problematic button and focusing on it— _on nothing else_. Her hands came up and fumbled at it. Was she trembling? Or shivering? She couldn’t tell.

The button released. The last of the queen’s clothing fell to the floor. Adora’s gaze snapped back up to the queen’s face. Safe territory. Right.

There was nothing safe about the way Queen Catra was looking at her right now.

Adora took a step back. “There you are, your Majesty.”

“Catra.”

“What?”

“We’re in the middle of the forest, Adora. No one is going to behead you if you don’t use my titles.” Catra hesitated, crossing her arms. The motion attracted Adora’s attention to her— _no_. “Unless you wish to… maintain those formalities.”

Adora understood her words for what they were. She weighed her options in her mind.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Glimmer and Light Hope’s voices, talking about her destiny and the voyage.

Those voices were quickly silenced.

“Of course, Catra.”

The smile that spread over Catra’s face was blinding. Adora flushed as the queen moved forward.

“And, other formalities…Would you be amenable to dropping those as well?” Her hand landed on Adora’s arm meaningfully. It was a warm shock in the freezing air, lighting up Adora’s entire body.

Adora swallowed and purposefully lowered her gaze, allowing it to boldly trace the queen’s bare body. She looked back up, and her stomach clenched with pooling heat at the hunger in Catra’s eyes.

“I think I would be.”

…

Rumors spread fast in Half Moon about their tryst. The two of them certainly weren’t doing a very good job of hiding what had happened—what was still happening—between them. No matter how early Adora rose every morning to leave the queen’s bed, it seemed that there was always a maid or a cook up and about to see her sneaking into her own chambers.

Half Moon’s court had, at first, looked at Adora favorably, admiring her strength and her powers. Now, though, it seemed that opinion had soured.

When Adora brought it up with Catra, her concerns were brushed aside.

“They’re a bunch of ambitious snakes,” she said. “Always advising me against accepting any suitors. They don’t want me to find an heir before I pass—they’d rather fight themselves for the throne instead.” She snorted. “They all think I can’t see what they were doing; they think that all these years I was just eating out of the palms of their hands. They can’t even imagine that the reason I took their advice was because I simply didn’t want anyone back then.”

Adora hummed and threaded her hands in Catra’s long hair. She frowned. “So, you’ve never had a suitor?”

Catra yawned and shook her head. “Not as long as I’ve been queen.” She opened one eye and groaned at Adora’s wide smile. “None of that arrogance,” she chided. “I won’t let that go to your head.”

“I’m honored to be your one and only, your Majesty.”

“Shut up!” Catra sat up and shoved Adora good-naturedly. Adora laughed and responded in kind, quickly pinning Catra to the bed and drowning her in kisses.

…

“Adora?”

Adora jumped, startled at the sudden voice. “Oh, your Majesty. How may I help you?”

It was Glimmer standing in the doorway. Adora winced at the stern expression on her face.

“We need to talk.”

“About?”

“You know what.”

Adora sighed and hung her head. She did know.

Over the past few weeks, Bright Moon’s people had been growing increasingly impatient with her. They were tired of dallying in Half Moon—it was time to claim their destined lands and found their own city. Adora kept making excuse after excuse to stay—sending for different supplies, making unnecessary repairs to the ship, insisting that some still needed rest—but it was wearing thin.

It was time to move on.

Adora clenched her fists. Tears stung her eyes.

Glimmer stood before her and comforted her, rubbing her arms gently. “It’s okay, Adora. It’ll be okay.”

“Why can’t you just go without me?” Adora asked, her voice thick. “Please, Glimmer. You’re the queen. You lead them to the destined land.”

Glimmer shook her head. “You know that’s not possible, Adora. The prophecy spoke of you. We cannot displease the gods. Besides…” she trailed off. “I’m…I’m not sure how many would follow me if you stayed behind. The people love you, Adora. And they are as loyal to you as they are to me. Do not make them choose between us.”

Adora buried her face in Glimmer’s shoulder. “How can I tell her?”

“You don’t.”

Adora stiffened in shock.

“I’m arranging for us to leave on our ship in the dead of night, just before dawn. No one will know. Just meet us in the harbor, alright?”

“Lady Adora?”

Both Adora and Glimmer’s gazes shot to the doorway—a poor magicat servant was standing there, looking terribly confused.

“Lady Adora, Queen Catra requests your presence for dinner in half an hour’s time.”

Adora nodded and wiped her eyes. She smiled tightly. “Of course. Tell her I’ll be there.”

The servant bowed and walked away. Glimmer patted Adora once more on the back. “Remember, Adora. It’s fate. It will all turn out well in the end.”

…

Adora did her best not to let on about anything during dinner.

It was hard—she’d never been a very good actress, and every fiber of her being screamed with the need to tell Catra the truth.

Catra didn’t notice her behavior, however—she seemed distracted as well. She barely touched her food, shifting and squirming in her chair while watching Adora eat instead.

Adora, on the other hand, wolfed down her food while Catra looked on. At least when she was chewing, she didn’t have to speak.

Finally, when their plates were cleared and the two of them were relaxing in their seats, quietly sharing each other’s company, Catra spoke up.

“Adora,” she began, catching one of Adora’s hands in her own. “These many months with you here have been wonderful. And I know you have duties to your people, as I to mine. However, if you and your people so chose,” Catra looked at Adora entreatingly. “I would be honored to host you and care for you here in Half Moon forever. They may call Half Moon their home, and I…I would like to call you my wife.”

Adora stared at Catra, her breath coming quick and shallow.

Catra’s face fell. She drew her hands away. “Adora…”

Adora stood suddenly. She stared at Catra for a few more dizzying seconds. “I—I have to go.” She bolted from the table.

…

Adora stood awake in her room. The rest of the palace was probably long asleep, aside from the seemingly few nocturnal members of the staff that roamed its halls in the dead of night.

It would be time to leave in just a couple of hours.

Adora’s chest squeezed at the thought. She wasn’t ready—she’d couldn’t be ready. It was terrifying, how deeply she wanted to stay. How deeply she’d wanted to leap into Catra’s arms, kiss her silly, and accept her proposal.

Adora sighed and straightened up. That wasn’t her destiny.

As the minutes passed, she began to pace anxiously in her room. She was restless. She couldn’t just stand there doing nothing until it was time to go.

Adora quietly slipped out of her room for the last time. She didn’t have any possessions she needed to bring with her, not even her sword—Glimmer had already arranged for everything to be taken to the ship so she would be able to make an easy getaway.

Her feet carried her first to the throne room. She wandered around, admiring its beautiful mosaics, storing up the colorful images in her memory.

She stopped in front of the depiction of Angella. “I’m doing this for you, you know?” she murmured. “For you and your daughter.”

Next, she padded through the halls of the palace, just peeking into all the little rooms that had once seemed so foreign, and now so familiar. Places she’d talked with Catra, long into the night. Places they’d traded stories and laughed. Places they’d embraced and kissed, always looking over their shoulders to make sure no one was watching—all part of the thrill. Those moments had made Adora feel alive, vibrant, and young for the first time in years. She was always so tired—she carried a bone-deep exhaustion from the war and everything that had happened since. But Catra always massaged it away with her knowing glances and teasing touches, making Adora thrum with youthful energy.

Adora carried on. She knew where she was headed next—Catra’s room. Not to knock. Not to enter. Just to be close to her, even if divided by a door, one last time.

Adora rounded the last corner and jumped in surprise. She hadn’t been prepared to see someone there, already outside the room–least of all Catra herself.

Catra looked about as horrible as Adora felt. Her eyes, normally bright with pride and mischievous light, were dim and hollow. Her fur was ruffled and messy; her hair was frazzled. She looked up and made eye contact with Adora.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Adora wanted to speak. She wanted to apologize, to explain, but her duty kept her mouth shut.

Catra shuffled towards her. Adora cleared her throat.

“I should get back to my chambers, your Majesty,” she said, averting her gaze.

“No,” Catra said. “Please.” She extended a hand towards Adora. “Stay.”

Adora’s mouth set in a hard line. Her entire body tensed, torn between the impulse to run away or to collapse into Catra’s embrace.

She took Catra’s hand. “Okay.”

…

Adora slipped out of bed just in time to meet Glimmer. It wasn’t easy. She almost started crying a few times while she dressed herself—she was only able to stop by reminding herself that she couldn’t make any noise. She couldn’t wake Catra.

Still, not wanting to wake Catra didn’t stop her from gently brushing a lock of hair from the sleeping queen’s face and pressing a trembling kiss to her temple. One last kiss to say goodbye.

The weight on Adora’s shoulders got heavier and heavier with each step she took towards the harbor. By the time she stumbled aboard the ship, she was so exhausted that she immediately sat down, collapsing onto a wooden crate filled with rope.

Glimmer looked at her, concerned. “Are you okay?”

Adora shrugged.

It didn’t take long for the ship to start moving, slowly inching further and further from the shadow of Half Moon’s walls. Adora sat and looked at the deck numbly while the crew worked around her, eager to finally take to the seas again.

They were a couple of miles offshore when the sun began to rise on the horizon. At the same time, a sudden ruckus began, with everyone on deck pointing and shouting back at Half Moon. Adora followed their gazes.

The palace was burning in the distance.

Adora watched with transfixed horror. She didn’t know what was going on, and something told her that if she ever found out, it would break her.

“Should we go back?” Glimmer asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Adora shook her head.

The sun rose, the palace burned; two fires lit up the morning sky while the ship sailed east. 

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just kinda?? weirdly possessed me?? so i wrote it and got it all out. here. take it.
> 
> lol i had to break out my high school copy of the aeneid for this and, i'm just gonna say it, it would be a 100% better book if aeneas was a lesbian
> 
> n e ways the aeneid is basically the Anti She Ra in terms of themes of love and duty and sacrifice and identity and i could write a whole damn essay about that but instead all you guys are getting is my shitty shitty fanfic lmaooo


End file.
